


Tiny

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 1930s, Boys In Love, Bucky just loves Steve a lot okay?, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: Bucky just thinks Steve is really beautiful, okay?





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about pre-serum Steve and so does Bucky. It escalated a little but oh well  
> come talk to me @cuddlybuck

Christmas 1938 was a good one.  
It had been a good year without too much sickness for Steve. Even now in the middle of winter he was healthy for once.  
For once Bucky wasn’t sitting at the bed of a half unconscious Steve, praying that he would make it through the night.  
Bucky was working a lot before Christmas and even Steve managed to do a couple of chores around the neighborhood so for once they were able to afford a decent meal even a little Christmas tree. 

So this year when Bucky came home from his last shift after Christmas, Steve was sitting on their windowsill and drawing, instead of laying in bed and having a fever.  
Steve was so wrapped up in his drawing that he didn’t notice as Bucky stepped into the room. He was wearing one of Bucky’s sweaters. Only Buck’s sweater.  
With naked legs drawn up and his sketching paper on his legs.  
His fringe was hanging down into his eyes, his tongue was poking out a little and his cheeks were flushed from concentration.  
It was simply a breathtaking sight. Steve was so beautiful. The last lights of the day illuminating his golden hair and making it look like a halo.  
He was just so beautiful. Bucky couldn’t understand how none of the girls ever wanted to dance with Steve when he was the most stunningly beautiful person on this planet.  
How did they not see what he saw? Small fragile Steve with his perfect bone structure and soft, pale and smooth skin. He ached to touch.  
Cards his fingers through Steve’s soft blond hair and let his hands explore his skin.  
He was positively in love and completely gone for that boy. 

“I love you”, he blurted out. At first, he wasn’t even aware that he had said out loud but when Steve turned his head and looked him straight in the eye,  
blush deepening, he realized in horror that yes, he had said that out loud. 

Steve, always the brave one, dropped his papers on the windowsill and started walking towards Bucky, all while keeping eye contact.  
Bucky could just stand there and fidget nervously, pinned in place by Steve’s stare.  
Steve kept walking until there was less than an inch between them, but they weren’t touching yet.  
He got up on his tiptoes and slowly leaned closer to Bucky, stopping only millimeters away from touching Bucky’s lips and whispered: “Say that again”.

He dropped back down and looked back into Bucky’s eyes with an intensity that had Bucky gasping for air. 

“I- I love you”, Bucky whispered. Hardly more than a breath.  
Something in Steve’s eyes changed then, changed to something incredibly soft but also stern, certain. 

He slowly, very slowly got up on his tiptoes again and planted the most feather light kiss on Bucky’s lips.  
So light that Bucky wasn’t sure if it really happened or if he had just dreamed it.  
But when he opened his eyes, Steve was still standing in front of him, a very shy and very adorable smile on his lips. 

And Bucky couldn’t help but break out into a giant grin too, grabbing Steve’s precious face with both hands and kissing that shy smile right off his face.


End file.
